Pozwól mi odejść
by Shenae
Summary: Historia o dokonywaniu wyboru. O pozorach, które zawsze potrafią nas zmylić.


Tajemnicza postać, schowana w cieniu wysokiego budynku, wychyliła głowę, żeby obejrzeć dokładnie ludzi znajdujących się na placu św. Marka. Wszyscy obchodzili hucznie jakieś wymyślne święto ustanowione przez Ara. Jego kreatywność w tym aspekcie była na wysokim poziomie, więc prawie codziennie coś się działo. Ciekawe tylko czy Ci ludzie wiedzą, co świętują...

Heidi wyciągnęła cienki notes z kieszeni długiego płaszcza i otworzyła go na odpowiedniej stronie. Potrzebowała go, żeby sprawdzić jakiej przekąski życzą sobie Volturi dnia 13 sierpnia w święto wygnania ostatnich wampirów z Volterry. Brunetka roześmiała się melodyjnie i wróciła do obserwowania placu. To było głupie, że oni mieli takie wymagania. Co to za różnica czy pozbawią życia młodą kobietę czy jakiegoś starego mężczyznę? Nudziło ją to, ale dzięki tej pracy miała wysoką pozycję wśród wampirów. Wiele jej zawdzięczali, więc nikt nie śmiał jej obrażać. Bo kto podjąłby się później tego zadania? Odpowiedź była prosta – nikt. Heidi była uważana za istotę bezwzględną i nie mającą żadnych uczuć, dlatego też dostała to niekończące się zadanie. I do tego nakładali jakieś idiotyczne wymagania!

Brunetka prychnęła cicho pod nosem na wspomnienie ostatnich dni. Może i była bez uczuć, ale jednak potrafiła zakochać się w człowieku. Zwyczajnym, nic nieznaczącym chłopaku, który jeszcze zbyt mało wiedział o życiu. Ile on mógł mieć lat? Dawała mu na oko dziewiętnaście. To kropla w porównaniu z jej sto czterdziestoma pięcioma. Oczywiście wyglądała na osiemnaście, ale to nie zmieniało tego wszystkiego, co już przeszła. Zaprowadziła na śmierć tyle ludzi, że nie potrafiła tego zliczyć. Czy doszła już do miliona? Tak, to było możliwe. Ale kiedy zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy, w tłumie zwiedzających Palazzo dei Priori, nie mogła oderwać od niego krwistoczerwonych oczu, niedbale zamaskowanych pod soczewkami. Dzięki niemu oszczędziła całą grupę, do której należał. Czy to było normalne? Oczywiście, że nie. Wampir taki jak ona nie ma prawa do miłości, szczęścia, czy jakichkolwiek innych pozytywnych uczuć. Dla niej zostało przeznaczone wieczne cierpienie i nieustanne łowy na niewinnych ludzi. Czym zawinili? Tak naprawdę tylko tym, że żyli, a ciepła krew była ich przekleństwem. Heidi też ją lubiła, mogła nawet powiedzieć, że uwielbiała. Szkoda, że nie potrafiła zatopić zębów w szyi tamtego chłopaka. Chociaż nie żałowała... Przeżyła z nim najpiękniejszy tydzień swojej egzystencji. Inne, pozornie miłe wspomnienia, nie mogły się z tym równać. Dla takich chwil warto było zaryzykować gniew Marka.

Nadal stała w cieniu budynku, okryta czarnym płaszczem, który sięgał do samej ziemi. Teraz mogła się przyznać sama przed sobą, że czekała na Jacksona. Dobrze pamiętała, że zabroniła mu tu przychodzić po raz kolejny, ale przepełniona ludzką nadzieją, czekała. Pragnęła, żeby złamał ten zakaz i jednak przyszedł w miejsce ich potajemnych spotkań.

Wybiła godzina szesnasta. Wszystkie mięśnie w ciele brunetki napięły się. Była zdenerwowana i bała się, że on nie przyjdzie. Nigdy się nie spóźniał. I choć ten głupi zakaz huczał jej w głowie, to poznała go na tyle dobrze, żeby mieć odrobinę pewności, że jej nie zostawi bez pożegnania. Dzisiaj miał wrócić do swojego domu, a ona była gotowa pojechać z nim, gdyby tylko poprosił. Czy na tym polegała miłość? Jeśli tak, to Heidi była szczęśliwa, że udało jej się zaznać tego pięknego uczucia. Może nie była tak do końca przegrana...

Kolejne dziesięć minut minęło jej w uciążliwej ciszy. To oczekiwanie nie miało sensu, sama zadawała sobie więcej bólu. Może z czasem zapomni o tej pięknej przygodzie... Może jeszcze kiedyś go spotka na kolejnej jego wycieczce do Volterry. Przecież to piękne miasto, w którym jest tyle do zwiedzania, że na pewno nie zobaczył jeszcze wszystkiego. Ludzcy przewodnicy nie widzieli tych najwspanialszych miejsc w mieście. Najciekawsze rzeczy omijali szerokim łukiem bojąc się zakłócenia spokoju 'patronów' miasta. Heidi nazywała ich raczej 'panami wampirzego świata'. Może jak Jackson przyjdzie, to pokaże mu tą tajemniczą stronę Volterry. Wtedy będzie miał okazję zaproponować jej wspólny wyjazd, a ona zgodzi się bez mrugnięcia okiem. Zabierze go w jakieś nikomu nieznane miejsce na ziemi i tam będą żyć w spokoju. Będą razem żyć wiecznie...

-Heidi?- cichy szept zagłuszył ciszę otaczającą zgrabną postać. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy, zastanawiając się szybko, kiedy zdążyła je zamknąć. Rozejrzała się nerwowo i spostrzegła obok siebie człowieka odzianego w zwykły strój. Wpatrywał się w nią nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Nigdy nie potrafiła wyczytać z jego twarzy o czym myślał. W takich chwilach wiele by oddała za umiejętność Ara albo Edwarda. Czemu ona nic nie dostała? Była zwyczajnym wampirem, niczym nie wyróżniającym się stworzeniem. No może nie tak do końca... Zwykli, to byli ludzie, którzy nie mieli pojęcia o istnieniu stworzeń nie mieszczących się w ramach słowa 'normalne'. Niestety Jackson się do nich nie zaliczał. Po co mu mówiła kim jest? Chyba miała nadzieję, że się przestraszy i nie pozwoli jej zakochać się do końca. Ale on musiał okazać się inny...

-Jackson- powiedziała niemal bezgłośnie. Czekała na niego, ale teraz miała jakieś cholerne przeczucie, że coś złego się stanie. Pragnęła być tylko z nim, ale teraz już wiedziała, że to niemożliwe. Jak w ogóle mogła o czymś takim pomyśleć?

-Za dwie godziny mam samolot- zrobił krok w jej stronę, a ona odruchowo cofnęła się. Jak mu pokazać, że jej nie zależy, skoro on znał ją najlepiej? Wiedział o niej prawie wszystko- Chciałem się pożegnać- szepnął i wykonał kolejny krok. Heidi wyczuła, że ma za plecami ścianę. Nie miała gdzie uciekać. To znaczy mogła to zrobić, bo on nie miał szans jej dogonić, ale jej ciało nie chciało wykonać kroku w żadną stronę. Pragnęło tylko bliskości Jacksona.

-Zabroniłam Ci tu przychodzić- powiedziała chłodno, wbijając w niego mordercze spojrzenie. Nie przestraszył się. Nie bał się jej, bo wiedział, że nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Próbowała już jego krwi i uodporniła się na jej zapach. Pamiętał ten dzień bardzo dokładnie. Chował i pielęgnował to wspomnienie, żeby zawsze było świeże. Uwielbiał do niego wracać w chwilach, kiedy za nią tęsknił.

-Powiedziałaś też, że nie będziesz tutaj czekać- blondyn uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie i zrobił ostatni krok w jej stronę. Dzieliły ich tylko marne centymetry. Choć wiedział, że mogła go w mgnieniu oka zabić, to nie czuł strachu. W tej chwili był niesamowicie szczęśliwy i miał poczucie, że znajduje się przy osobie, z którą mógłby spędzić resztę życia. Ewentualnie resztę wieczności...

-Nigdy nie mówiłam prawdy- szepnęła niemal bezgłośnie. Jego wdzięk i błękit oczu zaczął działać na nią paraliżująco. To właśnie dzięki tym tęczówkom postanowiła poświecić wszystko dla kilku dni szczęścia w jego towarzystwie. Nigdy nie posądzała by się o gotowość do podjęcia takiego ryzyka. Przecież była jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych wampirów. Była zbyt cenna, żeby pozwolono jej zginać. Jedynie Marek jej nie lubił. Szukał pretekstu, żeby się jej pozbyć, i gdyby wiedział o jej potajemnej miłości, to dopiąłby swego. Heidi nie widziała dalszego sensu swojego istnienia bez Jacksona. Pierwszy raz w jej egzystencji role się odwróciły. To ona była ofiarą, a chłopak, który stał przed nią i wpatrywał się w jej twarz z nieukrywanym uwielbieniem, był łowcą.

-Wyjedziesz ze mną, prawda? Widzę to w Twoich oczach- jego dłoń powędrowała do jej policzka. Gładził delikatnie jej marmurową skórę, a ona zamknęła oczy, żeby lepiej chłonąć jego dotyk.

-Czemu jesteś tego taki pewny?- wymruczała obejmując go w talii. Wszystkie jej gesty wskazywały na to, że może mieć pewność. A on idealnie wykorzystywał jej słabości względem niego.

Założył jej za ucho zabłąkany kosmyk brunatnych włosów i przybliżył się do niej jeszcze bardziej. Całym ciężarem ciała przygwoździł ją do ściany i pocałował delikatnie jej zimne usta. Reakcja kobiety była natychmiastowa. Oddała jego pocałunek z podwójną mocą i pasją. Objęła go w żelaznym uścisku i obiecała sobie, że już nigdy nie puści. Zamieni go w wampira i będą razem już na zawsze. Z dala od Volterry, z dala od wszelkich obowiązków. Tylko oni...

-Gdzie chcesz wyjechać?- szepnął jej prosto do ucha. Po ciele wampirzycy przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Jego głos, choć nie tak idealny, wywoływał u niej gwałtowne reakcje. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak będzie wyglądał, kiedy stanie się wampirem. Najpiękniejsza istota na świecie...

-Jak najdalej stąd- westchnęła wtulając twarz w jego szyję. Musiała oprzeć się pokusie zamienienia go w ideał w tej chwili. Nie mogła pozwolić, żeby jego dni agonii przypadły na pobyt w ślepym zaułku jednej z uliczek Volterry. Tutaj nie byli bezpieczni. I tak niedługo odkryją, że Heidi znika na całe dnie i nie wraca z pożywieniem. Co wtedy im powie? Nigdy nie była dobra w kłamaniu, a przy umiejętnościach Ara to i tak na nic się nie zda. W mgnieniu oka poznałby wszystkie jej sekrety i na pewno musiałaby za nie srogo zapłacić. Nie była gotowa na rozstanie z Jacksonem. Uświadomiła sobie, że nie jest w stanie zrezygnować z tych wspaniałych chwil, które z nim spędziła. Miała nadzieję na najszczęśliwszą wieczność, jaką może jej podarować los. Przecież nie żąda aż tak wiele... Przez stulecia była marionetką w rękach innych. Czy to taka zbrodnia, że wreszcie chce żyć swoim życiem? Zasługiwała na to...

-Więc to jest ten Twój kochaś...- głos, który brutalnie rozdarł ciszę, nie należał do żadnego z nich. Mięśnie w ciele Heidi odruchowo się napięły. Stanęła między Jacksonem, a postacią w czerni, która kroczyła w ich kierunku od strony placu. Z gardła wampirzycy wydobyło się ciche warczenie. Rozpoznała go. Setki lat oglądała jego majestatyczny chód i nienaganną postawę. Głowę zawsze miał uniesioną wysoko do góry, żeby pokazać wszystkim, że to on jest lepszy. Wymagał, aby inne wampiry kłaniały się mu, kiedy przechodził obok. Jedyna Heidi sprzeciwiała się tym rozkazom. Nie widziała w nim nikogo, kto miałby nad nią jakąkolwiek władzę. Niestety Marek już nie raz pokazał jej kto rządzi w tym świecie. Dla niego była nikim i to, że dzięki niej ma co jeść, nie obchodził go.

-Czego chcesz?- warknęła, kiedy wampir wszedł dumnie w cień zaułka. Po nim mogła spodziewać się najgorszego. Czyżby tak miało się skończyć jej szczęście? To znów Marek miał popsuć wszystko, co sobie zaplanowała? Nie było to sprawiedliwe, ale w ich świecie nikt nie znał takiego słowa jak 'sprawiedliwość'.

-Chciałem tylko poznać człowieka, dla którego chcesz opuścić nas na zawsze- na twarzy wampira pojawił się ironiczny uśmiech. W tym momencie Heidi wiedziała, że to koniec. On nie pozwoli jej odejść. A nawet jeśli, to na pewno nie z Jacksonem. Jest zbyt okrutny, żeby sprawić komuś radość...

-Przecież nie jestem Waszym więźniem!- złość i bezsilność nie dawały jej spokoju. Musiała coś wymyślić. To się nie może tak skończyć! Będzie im uciekać... Gdzieś na pewno jest miejsce, w którym znajdzie schronienie. A może Cullenowie? Nigdy nie pałali do niej nienawiścią, a Esme chyba nawet ją polubiła... Tak, to jest dobre wyjście. Carlisle na pewno jej pomoże. Przecież ma u niej dług wdzięczności za to, co kiedyś dla niego zrobiła. Tylko teraz trzeba wydostać się ze szponów Marka. Jak najdalej od Volterry...

-Masz zobowiązania Heidi. Żaden z nas nie pozwoli Ci odejść, ot tak!- pstryknął palcami i wbił w nią karcące spojrzenie. Wampirzyca czuła za plecami drżenie ciała Jacksona. Zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na jego ręce, chcąc mu przekazać, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Cullenowie byli jej ostatnią deską ratunku, a ona nie spocznie, póki wszystkiego nie spróbuje. No i przecież sama wysłała nie dawno Cintię do Forks. Jackson będzie miał tam bratnią duszę. Może jednak wszystko ułoży się po jej myśli...

-Nie możecie zabronić mi odejść... Jestem wolnym wampirem!- frustracja wypłynęła z niej, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że jednak ich sytuacja jest beznadziejna. Przecież nie znajdą nikogo na jej miejsce. To zbyt niebezpieczna robota, żeby pierwszy lepszy wampir się na nią skusił. Ku zdziwieniu Heidi jakaś iskierka nadziei cały czas się w niej tliła. Sama nie potrafiła określić dlaczego, skoro sprawa była już z góry przekreślona.

Po kilku sekundach ciszy Jackson położył jej dłoń na barku. Przybrała na twarzy maskę chłodnej obojętności i odwróciła się w jego stronę. Chłopak wskazywał na jeszcze jedną postać kroczącą w ich stronę. Jej czarny płaszcz powiewał delikatnie przez co miało się wrażenie, że owa osoba płynie. Iskierka nadziei w ciele Heidi powiększyła się. Rozpoznała go, ale tym razem była zadowolona z obecności kolejnego wampira. On jest w stanie jej pomóc. Przyjaźnili się od wieków i nie sądziła, żeby pozwolił zginać jej lub Jacksonowi.  
-Mamy jeszcze szansę- powiedziała prawie bezgłośnie. Nie była pewna czy chłopak ją usłyszał, ale wyczuła, że jego mięśnie odrobinę się rozluźniają.

-Feliksie- Marek zwrócił się do wampira, który stanął między nim a parą zakochanych- Czemu śmiesz mi przeszkadzać?- w jego głosie dało się usłyszeć odrobinę wściekłości. W takich chwilach trudno mu było panować nad emocjami. Tak naprawdę nigdy tego nie potrafił, ale w podziemiach zamku Volturi nie musiał robić nic, oprócz przebywania na zebraniach i ucztach. Marek był zdecydowanie jednym z najsłabszych wampirów jakich udało jej się poznać.  
-Aro prosi Cię o spotkanie- grobowy ton głosu Feliksa przyprawił wampirzycę o dreszcze. Co on knuje? Chce odciągnąć uwagę Marka od nich, czy może Aro wydał na nich wyrok? I to Feliks ma go wykonać? Zbyt wiele pytań, za mało odpowiedzi...

-Przypilnujesz ich?!- wściekłość w głosie najstarszego z wampirów wzrosła. Marek nie należał do istot cierpliwych, nie lubił też kiedy przerywano mu 'dobrą zabawę'. A za taką na pewno uważał możliwość zabicia Heidi i jej 'kochasia'.

-Jak sobie życzysz...- Feliks wykonał coś na kształt pół ukłonu i czekał cierpliwie aż Marek zniknie z ich pola widzenia- Szybko! Nie macie dużo czasu- w błyskawicznym tempie odwrócił się w stronę Heidi i Jacksona. W jego oczach widać było determinację- Przecież nie pozwoliłbym Ci umrzeć, kiedy jesteś naprawdę szczęśliwa- dodał widząc ich pytające spojrzenia. Wampirzyca rzuciła się przyjacielowi w ramiona. Była pewna, że gdyby mogła, to w tej chwili płakałaby- Macie jakiś plan?- Feliks odsunął ją od siebie. Musieli to wykonać bardzo szybko. Zanim Marek wróci oni powinni być już poza Europą.

-Ukryjemy się u Cullenów- Heidi nie potrafiła ukryć swojej radości- Cintia nam na pewno pomoże- dodała z uśmiechem. Wiedziała jakie uczucia żywił do dziewczyny jej przyjaciel. Szkoda tylko, że nigdy nie odważył się jej tego wyznać. Cintia zdążyła wyjechać i pewnie nie wróci prędko, kiedy odkryje całą prawdę. Ale przynajmniej jedno z nich będzie szczęśliwe.  
-Idźcie już- Feliks popchnął wampirzycę w stronę placu- Nikt Was nie zauważy- posłała jej krzepiący uśmiech- Dbaj o nią- wyciągnął dłoń do Jacksona. Chłopak odwzajemnił gest.  
-Dziękuję- głos Heidi nigdy nie był przepełniony taką ilością uczuć. Była niewymownie wdzięczna Feliksowi za to, że poświęcił dla nich swoją pozycję, a może nawet swoje życie- Mam nadzieję, że nas odwiedzisz- przytuliła go po raz ostatni i zwróciła się w stronę swojego ukochanego- Czeka nas długa podróż. Ale będziemy już razem- miała ochotę rzucić mu się na szyję, ale wiedziała, że czas ich nagli. Każda sekunda mogła zaważyć na powodzeniu ich ucieczki.  
-Mam u Ciebie dług- głos Jacksona odbijał się echem w jej głowie. Niedługo będzie jeszcze bardziej idealny. Niedługo rozpoczną swoje wieczne życie. Muszą tylko wydostać się z Volterry.

Skinęła na Feliksa, posłała mu ostatni przyjacielski uśmiech i wrzuciła sobie Jacksona na plecy. Jeszcze nie może zamienić go w wampira. Tutaj jest zbyt niebezpiecznie. Wydostaną się z Włoch, znajdą jakąś kryjówkę i wtedy zrobi to. Obydwoje będą gotowi i bezpieczni.

Ich wspólna wieczność zaczyna się w tym momencie.


End file.
